


A Lovely Morning

by eliralsei



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliralsei/pseuds/eliralsei
Summary: A one shot between my favorite bachelor in Stardew Valley, Shane and his new wife, Eli.





	A Lovely Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work and I analyzed my work thoroughly. I tried my best to deliver the character’s personality as what I observed from other fanfictions and in the game itself. I hope you enjoyed this work of mine. ♥

A little ray of sunshine reflected through the window above the bedroom wall gently hit the farmer's face. She felt the heat of the sun stroking her face as if it's telling her to open her eyes and start the day anew. She finally opened her eyes and let out a small yawn.  
  
_It's going to be a great day._ She thought.  
  
As she turned to her side, she saw him,  **Shane** , sleeping peacefullybeside her then it hit her. Yesterday was her wedding day with this man.  _You almost forgot about your wedding, silly you._ She smiled upon remembering her gorgeous event with this no-longer-bachelor. 

-  
  
All the folks of Pelican Town gathered in the Town's Square to celebrate and, of course, to congratulate the newly weds. Robin, the town's carpenter, built the wedding arch just for her, no payment required!  
  
  
"It's the least I can do since you saved Pelican Town, Farmer Eli." Robin said to her before she can walk down the aisle. "Thank you for everything." Robin added.  
  
As she walked slowly down the aisle wearing a beautiful yet simple white dress with her jet black hair down and with a tiara borrowed from Hayley, she saw Shane at the front of the arch. He was smiling like there was no tomorrow. She was absolutely sure she saw a couple of tears running down his face but she shrugged that thought. She just can't wait another second to get married with the man of her dreams. She looked at both sides to see her friends and the townspeople and gave them a big thank you smile which made them a bit flustered.  
   
They never expected the farmer to become so beautiful on her wedding day. The way she walked slowly with her dress made her looked like a goddess and Yoba, even Hayley blushed a little upon seeing her smile.  
  
"You are absolutely beautiful, Farmer Eli! My, you're probably the most beautiful young lady in this town today." said Mayor Lewis as he guided her to approach the wedding arch. 

"How about Marnie?" she teased. Mayor Lewis shrugged it off but it was obvious there was a slight blush of red on his cheeks.

  
  
There she was. Yes, there she was in front of Shane, her soon-to-be-husband. All the butterflies in her stomach can't stop fluttering and all the endorphins in her brain scattered all over her soft skinned face. She was smiling and he too was smiling. She guess his endorphins was scattered all over his face too because she can see it. She can see all the moments with him in his eyes, she can see the future with him, and she can definitely see all his emotions in his eyes.

"Hi, my soon-to-be-wife" he finally said as he hold her hands.  
  
"Hello, my-soon-to-be-annoying-husband" she shyly smiled at him.  
  
As the two stared at each other's eyes, Mayor Lewis started the session. 

"When Eli first arrived in Pelican Town, no one knew if she'd fit in with our community..."  
  
To the two couples, all they can hear are white noises and all they can see is themselves, just holding hands and smiling at each other until they heard,   
  
"... I now pronounce you husband and wife!" from Mayor Lewis. They snapped back to reality and shared a little chuckle.  
  
"You may kiss" and with that, Shane carried Eli, bridal style and kissed her lips passionately.   
  
The flower petals began to draw down on them and the people rejoiced with glee! It was definitely a beautiful event for the people of Pelican town but for the newly weds it was something more.  
  
It was something to be remembered forever in their lives.  
  
-

"Eli?" Shane called out. Finally, she came back from remembering yesterday's event.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Shane." she said, giggling softly, "I just remembered our wedding. I can't believe we're married."  
  
Shane giggled softly as well with blushed cheeks. He remembers it all so well especially last night, their wedding night alone in their farmhouse, in their bedroom. He wondered if he'll get another night like that, maybe tonight? He prayed to Yoba silently that it will happen again tonight. 

"Ready to get out of bed and eat breakfast?" she asked.  
  
"How about we stay in bed and cuddle all day?" he cuddled her into his arms and kissed her cheeks, "What do you say?" he added.

"You truly are my lazy husband" she chuckled as she kissed his lips then buried her face into his chest.

A lovely morning for the newly weds indeed.


End file.
